Friends 'til the end
by green sea
Summary: Story is done! Harry goes back to Hogwarts with new beatings from his uncle and cousin,and his friends aren't helping at all.He befriends a mysterious girl that claims she can help him. But Ron and Hermione had second thoughts...
1. everyone's hero

Author's review: Just read it!  
  
Prolouge:  
  
As Harry lay awake on his bed, relief surged up and down his body as he glanced at his calendar that was atop on his drawer one last time.   
  
Circled in red was the date of Harry's return to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
He grimaced in pain as his new bruise right above his left eye stung. As he lay there, he remembered everything as if someone just played a video right in his face.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Boy, come here!" Uncle Vernon's voice boomed out through the house of number 4 Privet Drive.  
  
"Coming Uncle Vernon," Harry grumbled.  
  
He limped down towards the stairs just as his cousin's door flew open and his pig liked face poked out the door.  
  
His grin widened as he continued staring at Harry's beat up body move like a ragged doll being dragged. He steped up behind him, and deliberately pushed him all the way down the stairs.  
  
Dudley's howls of laughter carried Harry all the way down, and he landed with his face on the floor, breaking his already broken nose twice.   
  
Blood squirted out, and he tried to stay up, but failed.  
  
"Hey mom, Harry just made your rug dirtier but I adding filt in it," Dudley howled. "Yo Pot-head, go take out the trash!"  
  
"Boy, cook us breakfast!" Uncle Vernon roared from the living room.  
  
"Boy, go water the garden," Aunt Petunia's voice rang out in the air.  
  
Harry finally stood on his ground, and walked shakily towards Dudley, who gave him the trash. But as he neared him, his porkey face cousin dropped it on purpose on the floor, spilling out hundreds of disgusting smelly stuffs.  
  
As Harry staggered to get the fallen filth, Dudley accidentally fell off his balance from a half-eaten banana and fell off the floor, causing th whole house to shake.  
  
Harry turned his laugh into a cough, but Dudley took the message and beat him up into a pulp.  
  
Ten minutes later, he walked towards the kitchen to cook breakfast.  
  
As he neared Uncle Vernon, who was reading the newspaper, He suddenly looked up at his beatin nephew and sniffed.   
  
"What the Bloody hell are you doing? Trying to stink the whole house? It's as if you hadn't took a bath in years!" Uncle Vernon retorted.  
  
"Go help your aunt with her bloody garden!"  
  
So Harry went out the backyard, but as he neared her, Aunt Petunia doubled back in horror.  
  
"Get out of my backyard! You're killing my flowers you stinking peice of toothpick!"Aunt Petunia shrieked."You're ruining them! Out! Out! OUUUUTTTT!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone got in a bad mood, and whenever they're that way, they beagn beating Harry.  
  
What's left of the seventeen year old boy dragged itself towards his room, shut the door, collapsed in his bed, put the pillow on his face and gave out a muffled scream.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Harry counted the hours on when he was finally treading foot on the train that will lead him to heaven.  
  
He didn't care if he was spending a months detention with Professor Snape for not doing his homework. He didn't care if he was gonna see pointy faced Draco Malfoy.  
  
He didn't care as long as he can finally get out of the horror that's now been clouding him.  
  
It was like he was trapped in a house with monsters that will eat you alive if you stop running.  
  
Finally, sleep dawned on him, and without taking off his glasses, seventeen year old Harry Potter fell asleep. 


	2. the green eyed girl

Chapter 2: The green eyd girl  
  
"Oh, Harry, you look horrible!" Harry's best friend, Hermione Granger said.  
  
September two has finally arrived and Harry couldn't help feeling relieved. When he met with his two best friends in the train (the other one is Ron Weasley), they were shock to see him in such state.  
  
"Good grief mate, it's like they were treating you like a disobedient dog. Atleast the real dog wouldn't get beaten up like this," Ron agreed.  
  
"They did feed you... right?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, my favourite dish, mud, and dirt with my favourite dessert, pickles," Harry replied with sarcasm.  
  
Ron and Hermione hastily took out their lunches out of their bags.  
  
"S'okay. The cart lady's gonna arrive anyway," Harry announced. "Plus, there's feast. I can't wait to taste real food."  
  
"Bloody muggles. Why didn't you cursed them? You're seventeen. You can use your wand," Ron suggested.  
  
"And end up in Azkaban? No thanks," Harry replied.   
  
"Why would you? I told you, you're seventeen, BLow the bloody muggles!"  
  
"Ron! Do you honestly think that blowing up Harry's...relatives, if that's what you call it..... is anyway to solve his solution?"Hermione said, with shock.  
  
"Come'n Hemione. Even you have to admit that they're treating Harry like a dirty mutt far too long! And this has gone waaaay enough!" Ron argued.  
  
"They're just mean people, alright? It's not enough reason for them to be blown up!"   
  
Ron openned his mouth to speak, but Harry butt in, "Look, arguing about this doen't help anything, okay? Just..." he raises his hands,"forget about it, alright?"  
  
And that was the end of the argument.  
  
By one o'clock, the plump witch with the food trolley arrived. Harry gave her all his money in his pocket and ordered about half of the food she was selling.  
  
They watched as Harry wolfed down about four Couldron Cakes before drinking it down with pumpkin juice. He suddenly realized them staring at him and said, "What?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing!" Ron and Hermione both said and the plump witch walked on.  
  
By three-thirty they had nothing to do. Hermione buried herself in a book, Ron continued eating, and Harry just stared out the window.  
  
He was about to doze off, when their compartment door openned, and a girl their age walked in.  
  
The trio held their breath as they caught sight of her face. She had shoulder length black hair that points up in the end. She had thin lips, and had the most palest face. But it wasn't that that took them by surprise.  
  
It was her eyes. Green. Not like Harry's. He had the same eyes as his mother. Innocent and pure.  
  
But hers was....different. It had the strangest shade of green. It was like every emotion she had was mixed all together and that no one could tell what she feels right this minute but her.  
  
"Excuse me..."   
  
That got their attention.  
  
"Can we help you?" Hermione asked, politely.  
  
"Yeah, a boy named Nellive... or was it Neville..... lost a frog. Did any one of you saw it?" She asked.  
  
"N...No... No we didn't," Ron replied.  
  
"K," She replied.  
  
She started to walk out but stop, and said "Don't worry, I get that a lot."  
  
"Who are you?" Hermione asked. "We've never seen you before."  
  
"Crystal...." she walked off. "Crystal Raven."  
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
Hello, I kno my story's pretty bad, but it's my very first try.   
  
If you don't like it, just let me kno. If ur Fiona Escandor, don't laugh! I started the story of  
  
Harry Potter fanclub there. And I had the seventh done already. And that's the only thing I can say right now!  
  
Chapter 3 will be up soon! Theresians rule! 


	3. The little chat

I love writing. That's the only thing I do whenever I don't have anything to do.  
  
My favourite book is Harry Potter and my favourite show is Cardcaptor Sakura(but sometimes it's too sweet).  
  
They're really cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, hope you enjoy......  
  
Chapter 3: The little chat  
  
"Who was that?" Hermione said, finally cutting off the deadly silence.  
  
"She told you, didn't she? Crystal Raven," Ron replied.  
  
"No, why haven't we seen her before? You saw her badge. She's a Gryffindor."   
  
Nobody could answer her question.   
  
Their compartment door suddenly openned, and Seamus finnigan and his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, Ron's youngest sister, walked in.  
  
"Hey you guys, did you see her? The girl. Crystal..." she whispered.  
  
"She had the strangest eyes," Seamus said.  
  
"Not like yours Harry," Ginny assured. "But it showed something... I don't know what it was..."  
  
"She showed no emotion," Hermione suggested.  
  
"That's it," Seamus agreed.  
  
"Maybe she's an exchange student or something," Ron suggested.  
  
"No, couldn't be," Ginny claimed. "I think I kinda' had a glimpse at he at my fourth year."  
  
"I think I saw her too,"Seamus piped."Well, atleast I did. This is just the first time I've actually seen her eyes."  
  
"She hides her eyes with her long bangs." someone said from outside.  
  
The door openned, and gossipy Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil stepped in.  
  
"She used to have long bangs," Parvati said."We always see her at the girl's bathroom doing.....stuff."  
  
The boys all looked at them.  
  
"Not that stuff, you morons!" Lavender spat, a disgusted look on her face. "Like she brings all her potion stuffs and begins experimenting on antidotes."  
  
"And that's not all you know. Whenever me and Lavender sneak out of the dormitory to meet with other gals, we pass by this room, and we can hear her voice chanting out spells, and stuff."Parvati added.  
  
"Stop saying the word 'stuff',"Ron said.  
  
"You mean to say, she practices the 'Dark Arts'?" Harry asked.  
  
"Kinda' like that." Lavender replied.  
  
"The thing is, why was she chosen to be in Gryffindor..."  
  
"When she has the mind of a Slytherine," Hermione finished.  
  
They all looked at each other.  
  
When they walked back towards the Gryffindor tower, Hermione and Ron started arguing again about something that made Harry really pissed off, that he went off without them.  
  
How did I ever became friends with them, Harry thought glumly.  
  
"Hey Harry," Neville suddenly appeared beside him. "Where's Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"Out back, bickering their heads off," Harry replied.  
  
"Well, did you finish your Potions homework?"  
  
"Nah, never got the time," Harry said.  
  
"Oh, okay," Neville said. "See you later."  
  
When they stopped infront of the Fat Lady's portrait, A prefect Harry didn't know, said the password, "RiddleWick."  
  
Harry and the others went inside, and he hurriedly went to the boy's dormittory, without saying a word to anyone.  
  
Next morning, Harry woke up with Ron bouncing up and down his bed.  
  
"Morning mate!"  
  
Harry sat up groggily, and when Ron went bouncing out of their dormittory, he changed into his school robes and went out.  
  
"Good news, we haven't got Potions until Friday," Ron announced.  
  
"Awesome," Dean said, scanning his own time schedule.  
  
"Well,"Harry scanned his."We got Defence Against the Dark Arts right now, then Divination('Bummer,' the boys chorused), right after lunch would be Astronomy, then Transfiguration would be next."  
  
"Well, I'm going to Muggle studies right now," Hermione said, picking up her bag, which was ofcourse full of seven hundred pages of books. "It's right next to Defence, so I can come with the rest of you."  
  
"Come'n Hermione, why're you studying about Muggles when you're already one of them?" Ron asked as they walked down the stairs.  
  
"Don't start Ron!" Hermione warned.  
  
"What? I'm just saying that because you're wasting your time!"  
  
And the argument began once again.   
  
Harry sighed. Always like this.  
  
Someone tapped him at the back, and he came face to face with the last person he wanted to see.  
  
"You call those gits your friends?" Crystal sneered.  
  
"Well, yeah. They're loyal to me," Harry replied.  
  
Crystal snorted. "They're always like that. At first, and then, when they grew tired of you, they started to dessert you. (Harry tried to open his mouth) I know. I had friends like yours."  
  
They skipped the tricky stair.  
  
"By every minute, they started to fade away," she continued, her green eyes, glowing. "And the next minute....BAM!!!!! Just like that! They were gone."  
  
When they arrived at the classroom, Ron dragged him forward to sit with him.  
  
Harry continued staring at her, and finally got the attention, when someone threw a crunched up paper at him for fun. 


	4. My new friend

Sorry I changed the title. I felt that it didn't really fit with the story. Now, I'm pretty sure that it'll fit this time.  
  
He!He!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
The few weeks didn't improve. Ron and Hermione started arguing again about something that is as unimportant as an ant.  
  
Harry finally lost it. "Oh, for crying out loud,why don't you two bicker somewhere else?"  
  
And he left the two with shocked looks on their faces.  
  
As he walked back to their dormittory, he heard footsteps following him, and thought it was them.  
  
"What now? Came to ask for forgiveness? Leave me alone!"  
  
"Oh I would, if I know what you're talking about," it wasn't Ron nor Hermione.  
  
He whirled around and came face to face with Crystal's confused look.  
  
"Oh, it's you," he mumbled.  
  
"I can tell there's something the matter," Crystal said. They started walking out the hallway instead of walking back to their dormittory. "Tell me everything."  
  
"You're right about them," Harry declared.  
  
Crystal nodded, with a solemn look on her face. "You wanna talk about it?"  
  
Harry shooked his head. "No, all I need is some peace and quiet."  
  
"What you need," Crystal slithered her hand to Harry's and they walked hand in hand, "is a friend who cares. Come'n. I'll make you feel better."  
  
As they walked out of sight, Hermione got out of her hiding place, with a sad look on her face. "Harry..."  
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
....  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
"What do you mean left us?" Ron asked, with a shock look on his face. "He's our best friend. We'd always be there for each other."  
  
Hermione sighed, as she sat down. "I heard it with my own ears."  
  
For once in their life, they weren't arguing. They were quite serious about the situation in their hands right now.  
  
She looked at Ron, with a confused look on her face. "We aren't troubling him, are we Ron?"  
  
"No, ofcourse not! Absolutely..." Harry walked in their dormittory, with no emotion on his face. "Hey Harry!"  
  
"Hey!" Harry said, not looking at them.  
  
Hermione ran after him, grabbing his arm. "Look Harry, you have to tell us what's wrong."  
  
He looked at her as if she was crazy. "There's nothing wrong Hermione," he freed himself from her grasp. "...nothing at all."  
  
Hermione looked at him with a confused look, "I know there is Harry. And that girl Crystal has been trying to help you...or better yet...turned you against us."  
  
Harry stared at her for a minute, then finally said, "You're insane."  
  
He walked towards the boy's common room and slammed it shut.  
  
Hermione looked at the closed door for a minute, and then whirled at Ron. "Well, what are you staring at? Go after him."  
  
Ron did as he was told.   
  
Someone tsked.  
  
Hermione whirled around and saw Crystal at the door, with a smug look on her face.  
  
"Isn't it a pity, that someone so fragile," She walks towards Hermione. "...is about to break."She whispered.  
  
"What?" Hermione cried.  
  
Crystal didn't reply but walked to the girl's common room.  
  
She stopped halfway.  
  
"You'd be careful if I were you," She said, and laughed softly. Then, walked on.  
  
Hermione just stared helplessly at the closing door.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------   
  
I hate it! I hate it! It's too fast isn't it?  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Just tell me what you think. PLEEAAAAASSSSEEEE  
  
but do it nicely, k?  
  



	5. Will somebody please tell me what's goin...

Crystal Raven is actually a nickname I gave to one of my friends. And she was dying to be Harry's enemy.  
  
So I finally had the chance to write this fic here. This chapter is as horrible as the other one.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
As Harry walked out of the boy's common room, Ron popped out of nowhere and dragged Harry outside towards Hermione.   
  
"You, are coming with us," Hermione said, with a serious look on her face.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Okay."  
  
They stared at Harry.  
  
"What? I've always walked with you. I was a little angry about yesterday, but now I'm fine." Harry said, smiling.  
  
Ron looked relieved, but Hermione didn't. She stared at Harry for a few seconds, before Ron finally shouted, "See? He's fine.(Lowers voice) He's not gonna leave us Hermione."  
  
Hermione just stared at the Harry who didn't show any emotion at all.  
  
As they began walking to the Messhall, they saw Crystal waiting at the front door.  
  
Hermione and Ron ignored her, but Harry tried to take off with her. Hermione dugged her fingers in Harry's arm, and savagely dragged him towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
"That dumb pathetic (Hermione called Crystal something that made Ron oohed) wierdo! What did he do to Harry when they were walking together yesterday?" Hermione asked.  
  
They sat down, and Hermione had to pull Harry's hair to get his attention.  
  
They ate in silence.  
  
"Oy, Potter!"  
  
They whirled around and saw the sneery face of Draco Malfoy at the Slytherine table. "I heard that you were walking with the more wierder than the mudblood kid."  
  
The Slytherines guffawed.  
  
"No, no... what was her name? uhm, Asshole Raven?" The Slytherines laughed even louder.  
  
"Ignore, ignore...."Hermione whispered, but Harry stood up. "Harry, what the heck do you think you're doing?"  
  
Harry raised his hand, and openned his palm, and began chanting words, that nobody knew.   
  
Draco stared and began laughing, but immediately stopped.  
  
As Harry chanted, Draco began to choke.   
  
Hermione listened, and heard a few words, and immediately knew what they were.  
  
'aSU u Na sI Ru Ko nI ON U chi Ra....'  
  
Hermione knew a few words he was saying, like Death, Kill, and Suffer, but she knew it meant trouble, and Hermione slapped him in the face.  
  
Draco, was starting to turn pink, but turned to original colour when Harry staggered back.  
  
"W-what the-"  
  
He looked at Hermione, "What did you do that for?"  
  
"What in the world were you thinking?" Hermione hissed.  
  
He looked at the Slytherine table were all heads were turned to him, angry looks on their faces.  
  
Draco tried to stand up, failed and collapsed.  
  
"What'd I do?" Harry looked at Malfoy, who was gasping for breath. "What happened to him?"  
  
And as he continued looking at Malfoy, the hand (right) he used to curse him, started to sting. He looked at it, and his hand started to bleed very badly.  
  
Parvati who was in his right side, shrieked as she saw his hand.  
  
Hermione gasped, and Ron choked on his own food.  
  
"Harry..........."  
  
And as he continued looking at it, he felt dizzy. His sorrounding started to move, fainted, and Harry Potter knew nothing of what was going on.  
  
Crystal walked, with a triumphant look on her face. Now she knew... She knew everything, and the fun isn't over yet, ladies and gentlemen. It has only just began. 


	6. What happens when you don't watch your b...

> --MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
i LOVE THIS PART  
  
If ur somebody I knew, ur stupid!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
hahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Don't worry....I'm a little light headed  
  
I hate writing early in the morning.....  
  
Well, enjoy  
  
r&r  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Harry....."  
  
The voice was distant, almost like it was shouting, and Harry was too far away to hear anything.  
  
"Harry....."  
  
It was coming close...  
  
"Harry....."  
  
Closer...  
  
"Harry...."  
  
Then Harry's eyes snapped openned and he stood up so suddenly, that Hermione shrieked.  
  
"Wha' happened?"  
  
Something sting in Harry's right hand.   
  
He looked at it, and saw that it was covered with bandage, and as he poked at it with his middle finger, it began to hurt.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, it's okay, everything's fine."  
  
Harry shooked his head, adrubptly. "No, everything is not fine."  
  
He tried to stand up, but Mdm. Pomfrey stopped him. "Oh no you don't Mr. Potter, you are staying at the Hospital Wing until we know what's wrong with your body."  
  
He turned his head left and right. "What's wrong with my body?"  
  
Mdm. Pomfrey looked uncertain, so Hermione explained to him. "Harry, when you fainted, your body felt really wierd."  
  
"Yeah mate. It was like your body was made out of wood," Ron butt in.   
  
"What?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "I think... or well, we think... that somebody used some kind of curse in you."  
  
Harry looked puzzled. "Curse?"  
  
Hermione nodded again, them leaned over, and whispered, "We think that it has something to do with Crystal."  
  
"Yeah, we saw her walk out once you lost conscience."  
  
"I've researched all about it," Hermione took out a big black book, turned to the last page, and laid it next to him, "And I think she used the "Puppeteer Lock" spell."  
  
Harry and Ron just stared at her.  
  
Hermione groaned. "Why am I always the one who explains it to you!"  
  
"Well, you want us to learn, now do you?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione groaned again, and started to explain. "The 'Puppeteer Lock' spell is used for Dark Arts. It has been used for many centuries to make their enemies do as they were told. They move if they are told to move by their Puppeteers. Sometimes, if the Puppeteers doesn't need them right this instant, they can free their puppets, cutting off their strings..."  
  
"Strings?" Ron interuppted.  
  
Hermione gave him a daggered look. "It means, to free them from their spells... but its only temporary. Now, stop interrupting me!" Then she turned to Harry. "So you see? The puppeteer... or Crystal, I might add... can control you whenever she wants. And when she cuts your string, you don't remember anything, and everytime she does that, blood must be repaid. That's why you bleed when you snapped out."  
  
"So, that explains the blood?"   
  
"Why can Harry cut in, if I can't?" Ron pouted.  
  
Harry and Hermione gave him both wierd expressions.   
  
"Anyway," Hermione continued. "to cut out your strings PERMANENTLY, you have to find the thing that helps her reconnect herself to you, and control you again. If she keeps doing this again, and again, she can gain control over your bod.... body...."  
  
She stopped.  
  
"What? What's gonna happen?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Ron took the book, and read, but stopped immediately, and closed it.  
  
Harry looked at both of them.  
  
"Tell me!" Harry snapped.  
  
"Well, if she keeps doing this again, and again...." Hermione sighed, and stared at Harry helplessly. "Oh Harry, she's gonna control over your body forever. And, well..." she trailed off.  
  
"Well, what?"  
  
Ron finally said, "There's nothing you can do about it Harry. You're just like a real puppet... forever."  
  
"How many days do we have left?" Harry asked.  
  
"We don't know."  
  
"First, we have to know where she keeps the thing that she uses to control you,"Hermione explained.  
  
"Where?" Harry said.  
  
"Well, the first thing they would hide such a thing would be something that is precious and important to them," Ron replied.  
  
"That's a fine theory," Hermione announced.  
  
"We have to find it Harry..." Hermione took Harry's hand.  
  
Harry: blush blush  
  
"Before we lose you...forever..."  
  
.
> 
> ..
> 
> ...
> 
> ..
> 
> .
> 
> HOOT! HOOT! I love being evil!  
  
WHOOT! WHOOT!  
  
R&R


	7. Don't get in my way

> The horror! The horror!!!!!!!  
  
black haired girl: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
silence  
  
the sound of dripping water  
  
'drip'  
  
'drip'  
  
to be continued.....  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
the end is near.  
  
hysterical laughter
> 
> Chapter 7:  
  
Crystal walked stiffly to their dormittory, a furious look on her face. She gave the password ('Wimbletree), and went inside.  
  
She went to a dark corner, conjured a chair out of nowhere and sat on it.   
  
Her green eyes were ablazed with such hatred that if anyone interrupts her, she's gonna put a curse on him/her  
  
She openned her hand, and a green flame bobbed up and down. "The little witch. Who does she think she is, trying to ruin my whole plan? I'm gonna do this, whether she likes it or not!"  
  
She closed her hand, and the flame sizzled out, burning her bare skin. Blood dripped out and splattered her robes. But she didn't mind it nor did she cared.  
  
"I'm gonna do it whether Harry dies or not."  
  
-- hehehe  
  
Harry had many visitors for the past few days. Draco was one of them, and could've sworn he was going to strangle Harry if it weren't for Hermione and Ron who were looking at him, with a furious glare. Pansy went on her own, and burst out laughing, and accidentally gave out a loud, smelly fart. She shrieked in horror, and ran out.  
  
"Thank you, come again!" Ron called out, as Hermione giggld uncontrollably. beside Harry's bed.  
  
She suddenly lost her balance, and Harry caught her in time before she recieved a nose dive.   
  
They looked at each other for a minute and let go when Ron turned, and cackled, saying,"Did you hear that? Did you just freakin' heard that?"  
  
They laughed nervously.  
  
Harry finally got out of the Hospital Wing and vowed never to step inside it again.  
  
He walked out to find Ron and Hermione, and suddenly stopped when he heard their furious fight again.  
  
"Shut up Ron! I bet you can't even do the summoning charm! Just admit it! You'd"  
  
Harry's head started to hurt, and he staggered back. It wasn't his scar. It was something else.  
  
Suddenly, someone caught him before he passed out.  
  
hahahaha  
  
Hermione shouted,"I bet you can't even do the summoning charm! Just admit it! You'd still be in first year if it hadn't been for me, Ronald Weasley!"  
  
Ron openned his mouth, thought better of it, and closed it again.  
  
They stared at the floor for a few seconds, when they spotted someone walking their way.  
  
"It's Harry..."Hermione whispered. "Be quiet Ron."  
  
Ron looked shock, and tried to speak, but Hermione cut him off.  
  
Harry stopped when he was four feet close to them.  
  
"'heard you arguing," Hermione and Ron looked at each other nervously. "Maybe Crystal's right. Maybe I should ditch you."  
  
"What?" Hermione snapped. She stepped forward, eyes ablazed with fury. "Oh now you're telling us that you trust Asshole Raven better than me and Ron when we've been friends ever since we've met? You're ditching us when we've always been there for each other?"  
  
Hermione didn't seem to notice it, but Ron saw that Harry's eyes were unfocused when she threw those accusing words at him.  
  
With fury, she grabbed Harry's hand, and gasped. "Harry, what-?"  
  
Harry's hand felt unmistakably felt like it was made out of wood. Hermione let go, with surpress horror on her face, that Harry pushed her with force.  
  
She staggered back, lost her balance, and fell.  
  
"Hey! What the hell are you doing!"Ron shouted, and he took his wand out of his robes, and shouted, "Rictusempra!"  
  
Harry was blasted towards the wall, banged his head and lost conciousness.  
  
Ron only realized too late what he was doing, and collapsed on the floor. He looked at his wand for a minuts and threw it on the floor as if it were a poisonous snake. "I...I'm so sorry...I don't know what got into me!"  
  
Hermione gasped, and shakily sat on her knees."Ron, for once in my life, I'm impressed by what you've done."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione as if she were crazy."Killing Harry is not one of the things I want to achieve."  
  
Hermione shooked her head."The only way to make Harry snapped out of it is to knock him off the floor." Ron tried to speak, but Hermione continued."When I grabbed Harry's hand, his skin felt like wood."  
  
"Oh..."Ron said, slowly. "I get it."  
  
Hermione got up shakily, and ran over to Harry. She shooked his body as if it were a ragged doll.  
  
Finally, Harry's eyes starts to open.  
  
"Oh Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked, with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Y...yeah, I guess so," He replied softly. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, uh..."Ron muttered, looking at anywhere but at Harry.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes."You...kind of...fainted."  
  
"What?"Harry said, not understanding what's going on.  
  
"You fainted," Hermione sighed and helped the shaken green-eyed boy.  
  
Suddenly, someone laughed at their backs. They whirled around, and saw Crystal smiling evily at them. Hermione glared, but didn't say anything. She turned to Ron. "Help me up, Ron."  
  
Ron nodded, and took Harry's left side. Suddenly, Harry threw up, but it wasn't chunks of food kids usually throw up. It was dark red blood. Hermione shrieked, and Ron shouted, "Somebody, help us!"  
  
/
> 
> . .
> 
> Crystal's POV  
  
Crystal sneered as students, and teachers piled in and helped Harry up. "Blood be repaid, my little cherry blossom..."  
  
Hermione had stared at her angrily.  
  
"Sorry, Hermy, but I don't think you and your freckled boy friend are gonna get in my way once I've finally take control over Harry's body. I've got plans on my own and I don't think you'll be there watching as he suffers."  
  
Crystal grinned, eyes ablazed with fire.  
  
"So, before this year is over, you won't get to see your mother and father...but they'll be seeing you..." her grin widened."...in your own grave."
> 
> ..
> 
> Hospital Wing  
  
"Things are getting wierder and wierder around here Hermione," Ginny said. "What's going on?"  
  
"There's nothing to worry about Ginny. Harry's just fine." Hermione assured.  
  
"But he threw up so much...."Ginny shuddered. "...blood." Her face turned white and Ron calmed her down.  
  
Seamus, with his best friends Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom, were sitting around Harry.  
  
Neville looked as if he was gonna faint. He muttered something that nobody heard.  
  
"Man..."Dean muttered.  
  
Neville muttered again softly, and the others all looked at him.  
  
Neville was shaking, sweat pouring out of his forehead.  
  
Hermione went over to him. "Neville, are you okay?"   
  
Neville suddenly turned purple. He ran towards the nearest sink and threw up.  
  
"UGH!"Everyone groaned.  
  
Neville came back, his face and hair wet from the water. "I'm sorry..."  
  
Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. Neville shuddered.  
  
"It's just that when my Step uncle, Bob joined a group of allies called the 'Dark and Dangerous', they were caught by the Ministry."Neville gulped and looked at every face before continuing."The Dementors were so glad to have them, they tortured all of them before sucking out their souls. They toyed with them as if they were dead animals waiting to be cooked. Uncle Bob, who had serious issues about his health started to go crazy. He went screaming in his cell, banging his head on floor. Sometimes, he rocked back and forth, talking to himself, biting his fingernails. Then one day, he went even more crazier, and he wouldn't eat a thing. He went whiter and whiter by the minute, his skin starting to decay." Hermione groaned, and covered her mouth. Neville stopped for a second, and continued on. "Then one day, the ministry checked up on the cells, and they found him lying on the ground, blood and guts everywhere."  
  
Hermione shrieked (she's been shrieking too much hasn't she?), Ginny groaned, and the boys cheered, and hooted. "They found out later that he had a nervous breakdown, and began throwing up. The ministry informed us, and they gave us too much information that I threw up right infront of them." The others burst out laughing.   
  
Neville gave them a nervous smile.  
  
Hermione groaned, her face turning green. "and you gave us too much information Neville." she went to the sink to get a drink (NOTE:it's another one.)  
  
The boys laughed as they saw the girl's disgusted faces.  
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
....  
  
.....  
  
....  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
I'm even grossed out! I just watched the movie Blaze, with John Travolta in it, and this guy threw up all his blood and died. EEEEEWW!!!!!!!!


	8. cat fight

This will be the fun part!  
  
crazy enough for you fion?  
  
hehe  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Harry looked around him. Flames burning, lava erupting, so hot...  
  
"Help!"  
  
He tried to move, but couldn't. His whole body was made out of wood.  
  
"Help!" The voice said again, and if Harry concentrated hard enough, he would've known who's voice it was.  
  
"Help!"  
  
"I....I'm coming," Harry tried to call out, but he knew it was a lie.  
  
Nearby, he heard a laugh. He tried to turn around but couldn't.  
  
"Help!" It was coming close. Desperate, pleading, helpless.  
  
The laughter grew louder and louder. "I'm coming!" Harry tried to say, but his mouth wouldn't even move.  
  
"Help!"  
  
Harry tried to move, but failed again. "Hold on!"   
  
The laugh became louder and louder until only that sound can be heard in that unhumane place. He couldn't hear the cries of help anymore. back! I'm !" Harry treid to speak, but couldn't. The pleas of help grew fainter and fainter.   
  
"No!" Harry tried to scream. The laughter was hurting his ears. Without knowing it, blood pumped out of his ears. His eardrums blew off.   
  
But he can still hear the shrill, cruel, laughter. "Stop...Stop..."Harry whispered.  
  
Then suddenly, his feet began to move, but he couldn't control it. He started walking stiffly towards the cliff, down the towards the ungraving world that was filled with Satan's unforgivable sins.  
  
Harry tried to stop, but couldn't. He continued walking, until he was at the edge. unexpectedly, he could move his head, and when he moved it to his right, he saw a person collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. He couldn't see who it was, but could sworn it's a girl. He's body then went towards her. The girl looked up, and saw to his disbelief, that it was Hermione. She looked up at him with deep sadness on her face. Harry tried to feel bad, but somehow feel satisfaction. Then, his body started moving again, and he then picked up Hermione roughly from the floor. Hermione shrieked but Harry couldn't do anything. For some reason, someone is controlling him. He couldn't even show no emotion. He lifted Hermione off the floor, up above his head and carried him towards the cliff. She tried to jerk free, but Harry ignored. She was screaming her head off, then suddenly shut up. Her head fell loosely against her neck.  
  
He stopped at the edge, when he heard her.   
  
"You have a choice...you can change the future..."she whispered with great difficulty. "...you can choose..."  
  
And Harry's world turned to darkness, and Harry bolted right out of bed.  
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
Harry walked with great difficulty the next day. The Hospital Wing had just let go of him last week, and Harry tried to vow never to step inside again. He felt dizzy, after he had that wierd dream. He walked towards the Messhall, and sat down for a second, before someone said, "Hey! You're not supposed to be here!"  
  
He looked up, and found himslef staring at a familiar face, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then he saw that he just sat down on the Ravenclaw's table. Harry tried to stand up, but slumped back down.   
  
"Hey, are you okay?" the voice was familiar. Harry stared at her more closely. Then, he recognized her.  
  
"Cho?"  
  
Cho Chang, Harry's ex girl friend smiled innocently. Harry stood up shakily, lose his balance, and almost fell off the floor if Cho hadn't caught him in time. "Are you sick?"  
  
"N...no, just a little dizzy. But I'm fine," Harry assured.  
  
"Harry!" Someone called.  
  
They both looked up and saw Hermione and Ron running towards them. Ron helped Cho carry Harry towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Thank you so much Cho," Hermione said, greatfully.  
  
Cho smiled. "No problem," then went back to her own table.  
  
Hermione and Ron stared at him for a minute before asking,"What happened?"  
  
Harry placed a hand on his head, moaning. "I felt dizzy."  
  
Ron, who was munching down taost looked up at Hermione. "You think we should get him a doc-"  
  
"No!" Harry snapped that startled everyone. "No more doctors! No more medications! No more inspections!"  
  
Harry flung his arms and banged his head on the table. Everyone stared at him.  
  
"Well, atleast it's Saturday," Hermione reported. "We can talk about it outside."  
  
Harry stopped, then raised his head, nodding, "That would be a good plan." he straightened up, and began making jam.  
  
Ron was about to have a fourth helping of blueberry pancake, when Crystal suddenly walked towards the Gryffindor table, and sat down infront of them. Hermione scowled. "What the bloody hell do you want?"  
  
Crystal smiled. "You'd best be careful Granger," she turned to Ron. "You and your pathetic little boyfriend."  
  
Hermione and Ron spat, "He(she) is not my Boy(girl)friend!"  
  
Her smile widened. "You'd better not mess with me."  
  
Hermione scowled. "We know what you're doing Crystal, and we could get you expelled."  
  
"Really?" Crystal grinned evily.   
  
Hermione wasn't sure, but replied all the same. "Really!"  
  
Crystal smiled. "I'd be careful if I were you Mud-Blood."  
  
"And why?"  
  
"You don't want to end up dead, now would you?" Crystal sneered.  
  
"Is that a threat?" Hermione whispered menacingly, her breath shallow.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Both Hermione and Crystal took their wands all at the same time. People gasped all around them.   
  
"You don't want to have a duel right in the abnormally large crooked nose of Albus Dumbledore now would you?" Crystal asked, with a sly smile on her face. "It could ruin your whole career, now would it? Then, little Miss Perfect would be ruin forever!"  
  
Hermione screamed with rage, and cried out, "Expelliarmus!"  
  
"Protego!" Crystal shrugged. "I guess you do."  
  
They stepped back, circling each other until they had space at the middle of the floor.  
  
"Rictusempra!" Crystal yelled.  
  
"Finite Incantatem!"Hermione flicked her wand. "Orchideous!  
  
Hundreds of flowers shot out from her wand, startling Crystal, and blocking her view of Hermione. "Evanesco!" The flowers dissappeared, and she heard someone yell, "Rictusempra!" Her wand flew out of her hand, and itno Hermione's.  
  
"I win this round, Raven,"Hermione declared triumphantly.  
  
"Oh, you win this round mud-blood, but in the next two months, you'll be begging for mercy. My plans have changed," Crystal cracked her neck. "Don't worry my liitle cherry blossom, this isn't over yet."  
  
She walked by Hermione taking her wand from her hand. She whispered before she walked off. "It seems that I wanna kill you even more... or maybe I wanna make you suffer."  
  
Hermione looked at her. "What the heck are you talking about?"  
  
Crystal grinned. "Can you solve a riddle? Before the time is over?"  
  
"What?"   
  
I may sound like a clock but I'm not,  
  
it's a riddle not a game  
  
before the time runs out,   
  
figure this out,  
  
a second, a minute, and hour,   
  
what do you call that?  
  
and something that explodes, but it's not firework...  
  
something that can kill...  
  
something that can diffinitely will,  
  
can you figure that out?  
  
tell me now...  
  
before the time runs out...  
  
Hermione stared at Crystal. "What does that mean?"  
  
Crystal grinned broadly. "Figure that out by yourself. And when you do," she nods to Ron too. "I'll give you the last clue at the end of the game."  
  
"Game?"  
  
Crystal laughed her head off. "You're stupidier than I thought. Come'n it's easy."  
  
She walked off, but stopped for a sec. "Oh, and by the way..." she raises two fingers. "You only have two months before it activates."  
  
She walked off laughing.  
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
....  
  
.....  
  
....  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
Can you figure it out?  
  
It's really easy. 


	9. The truth and nothing but the truth

> please check out my other story as well, Harry Potter and the Ancient Secrets of CardCaptors.  
  
So, in this chapter, everything gets more and more intense as 2 months is ending. Can Hermione solve it? or not? find out by reading everything. I won't tell you what...just keep guessing. =p  
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
....  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Hermione ran as fast as she can, when she only realized a minute ago that she was late for class...three times in a row. She passed by a couple of boys who were carrying a pile of papers. "Woah!" one of the boys cried when she zoomed past them. "Look at her go!"  
  
She took two steps at a time, and before she knew it, the tricky step caught her and she fell on the floor with a loud "THUMP!"  
  
"ow, ow, ow..." she whispered. she felt blood trickling down her chin.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
Hermione raised her head, and saw Ron, and Harry running towards her. "Are you okay?" they helped her up. A few girls, probably Slytherines, snickered as they saw them in such state.  
  
"yeah you'd better keep walking!" Hermione shouted, furiously trying to get herself up. "Fuckin' losers."  
  
Both Harry and Ron looked at Hermione with shock and pride, while the snobby git looked revolted, and walked on hurriedly. "Hermione, I- I- I'm impress!"  
  
"Of what?" Hermione asked. She stared at the boys for a sec, realized what she's done, and covered her mouth with both her hands. "Oh my goodness!"  
  
Harry and Ron both laughed and helped her up. "Amazing! That was ruddy brilliant! I never knew you'd swore!" Ron said, grinning.  
  
Hermione blushed. "I-it was an accident! Honest!"  
  
Ron and Harry nodded, both with smug looks on their faces. "As if we're ever gonna believe that!"  
  
Harry giggled, "What would your mother and father say?"  
  
Hermione snarled and jumped on top of Harry, who looked taken aback, and both of them fell on the floor. Hermione was really heavy. "Ow! Hermione, you boke my buddy dose!" It was bleeding.  
  
Hermione gasped, "Oh I'm so sorry Harry!"  
  
"You may look skinny, but you sure weigh a hundred pounds!"  
  
Instead of helping him up, Hermione punched Harry on the arm. "OWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and helped him up.   
  
"But I can't just believe-" Hermione punched him again. "Okay, okay, I'm shutting up!"  
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
....  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
Hermione watched Mdm. Pomfrey put a spell on Harry's nose, and it was good as new. She helped him walk towards the MessHall. She only realized that today was Saturday, and she had made a fool of herself by tripping down the stairs, and swearing to a bunch of losers.  
  
"Does it still hurt?" Hermione asked.  
  
"How could it? You broke my nose and it'll never heal!" Harry gave him a fake hurt look.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione groaned, playfully punching him, not hard this time. Harry laughed.   
  
They fell almost immediately silent. "So, uhmm... have you figured it out yet?" Harry asked.  
  
"What?" Hermione said, looking at him with confusion.  
  
Harry felt annoyed. "The riddle! Crystal's riddle. Did you solved it?"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Come'n Harry. As if I would spend my precious time solving dumb, stupid riddles."  
  
"Hermione, you have to take it seriously!" Harry argued. "Who knows what Crystal is up to next!"  
  
"But-"  
  
Harry gave him a pleading look that was so cute, that Hermione gave in. "Alright, alright!" she gave him an smirk,"I hate it when you're too cute!"  
  
Harry flipped his hair, "That's because girls just couldn't resist me!"  
  
Hermione punched him, harder this time. "OW!"  
  
Hermione laughed, let go of Harry, and ran away from him. He went after her, laughing.   
  
But they didn't know that someone was watching them. Someone with evil green eyes, and a cold, cold look. "three more days... if you don't take it seriously, you're gonna lose someone precious to you."  
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
....  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
Everyone was in the library, doing stuffs, like reading, researching, or discussing serious matters.   
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all looking about cursed riddles('made that up), and ten minutes later, they've stacked up about forty books. They began looking for some answers.  
  
An hour later, Hermione suddenly clapped her hands, declaring, "I got it! This is so EASY!"  
  
People looked at her as if she were crazy. Only realizing what she's doing, she flopped down on her seat, blushing. She whispered, "The answer to the riddle is as easy as 1, 2, 3!"  
  
Harry and Ron just stared at her. Hermione groaned, slapping her forehead. "Boys!" They both crowded in on her, and Hermione started to explain. " A second, a minute, an hour, what do you call that? The answer is time..."  
  
"OH!OH! I got the last answer!" Harry interupted. Hermione and Ron turned to him. "And something that explodes, but it's not fireworks...something that can kill...something that can diffinitely will... the first thing that came to my mind was WWII."  
  
"What?" Ron asked, confused.  
  
"WORLD WAR II, in the muggle world, "Hermione replied, looking back at him. "Japan and the U.S.A. were at war." Ron still looked confused. "Oh forget it. You don't understan, any of it!"  
  
"Anyways, something that explodes was diffinitely a bomb,"Harry continued. "Put them together, and what do you get?"  
  
Ron thought for a minute, grinned, and replied, "A time bomb?"  
  
"That's exactly it!" Hermione said, snapping her fingers.  
  
"So you figured it out didn't you?"  
  
They looked around, and saw the smugged look on Crystal's face. "We figured it out in the nick of time Crystal. Now, what are you planning to do? And what's with the time bomb?"  
  
Crystal grinned. "I won't tell you, not unless you know the last answer."  
  
You found the answer, good for you,  
  
Now find the bomb that's closer to you than a brother...  
  
Time's running out, so you have to figure this out...  
  
Find the switch before it explodes...  
  
it's a some thing that you treasure the most...  
  
You keep it close to your heart...  
  
It's more expensive than gold, nor silver...  
  
You won't trade it for any of those things...  
  
Because if you lose it, you will also lose your dignity...  
  
tell me now...  
  
before the time runs out...  
  
Hermione thought for a minute, but no answer could cross her mind.   
  
What was it?  
  
Crystal raised one finger, "You have one week before the time is over."  
  
"A week?" Hermione cried out in shock. "Are you kidding me?"  
  
Crystal's smile widened. "One week. That's all I can give." And she walked off without another word.  
  
Harry and Ron both looked at Hermione. "What?" she asked. Even she doesn't know what the answer was...yet.  
  
"Do you know the answer?"  
  
"Don't be silly Ron, I'm not a genius!" Hermione snapped, annoyed.  
  
"Then what do you call yourself, then? bookworm, or do you prefer being called a nerdy?" Ron shot back.  
  
Hermione flushed woth anger, "How dare you...How...."  
  
"If you can't answer the quest-"  
  
Hermione stood up so suddenly, two books fell off the floor. "For once in you life, use your pathetic brain! It wouldn't hurt for you to even use one quarter of your brain, RONALD WEASLEY!!!" It was like his name was bellowed from her mouth.  
  
Ron, and Harry was taken aback, and Ron savagely replied, "Oh yeah? Atleast I have a life! Not like some people I know!"  
  
Tears flowed from Hermione's eyes, as she stared angrily at Ron, who showed no emotion. "YOu- You- YOU FOUL OLD EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Several people now stared at the trio. She knocked down several more books, and without taking her bag, she stormed off and out of the library. Ron huffed, and walked out, stomping off like a giant.  
  
"Guys-" But Harry couldn't run after them, because once they were out of sight, Harry began to felt dizzy again. Ginny and Seamus who were walking towards him, stared in shock, when Harry collapsed on the floor, blood pouring out of his forehead.   
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
....  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
Crystal walked, with a devilish sneer playing across her lips. Clasped firmly against herchest was a book she took from the library, without signing it out. The title was PUPPETEER LOCK SPELL VOLUME II.  
  
Crystal thought, Dear ,dear 'mione. You almost got it all correct, only one was wrong. You thought that I'm controlling Harry, only that I'm not...Harry's controlling himself. No one, but him alone can control himself.  
  
Without knowing it, she gave an evil laugh.  
  
.  
  
..  
  
...  
  
....  
  
.....  
  
......  
  
.....  
  
....  
  
...  
  
..  
  
.  
  
HA!HA!:D There r a few strings attach to this story. And it gets better, and better in the next chapter! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
R&R


	10. Time's upI win!

so sorry that it took me long to finish chapter 10! But enjoy anyways! and thank u for reading my story! please R&R  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Harry was in the edge of the cliff, with hot lava pouring freely seventy feet from where they were standing. In Harry's hand, which were held up high, was a terrified Hermione who's eyes were unfocused. Harry just stared straight ahead, not knowing what to do. And then a whisper suddenly filled his ears,"Kill! I want to see in my own eyes how good you are in obeying...".Then the voice dissappeared.  
  
Harry stood there, rigid. Then, Hermione spoke, with choked tears, "Please...You have to remember..."  
  
'Remember...'  
  
Harry was about to throw her, when she whispered her last words..."You have a choice... you can change the future...you can ch...choose..."  
  
And Harry found himself staring at the ceiling of his four-poster bed. He slowly got up, and twitched in pain, when his forehead twinged in pain. Then suddenly, Ron and Hermione bolted in, with worried looks on their faces.  
  
"Oh, Harry! What happened? Are you okay?" Hermione asked, with tears breaming in her eyes. She held his left hand, and continued, "We shouldn't have left so suddenly! Oh I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Yo! No hard feelings man, "Ron said, beginning to turn red. "It was just that I was kind of a little mad at Herms, that's all. Please don't get mad!"  
  
Before Ron could say another word, Harry cut him off. "Before you say anything, I have something to say." They both looked at him, and Harry told them about the dream, where he was in a place, that was hot and full with hot lave, and that he was about to throw Hermione on the cliff. But he didn't say anything what Hermione said in his dreams. Hermione looked worried and asked, "How many times have you been dreaming about it Harry?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "A couple of times."  
  
Hermione continued looking at him with worried eyes, "You're just obviously upset about us. We're really, really sorry."  
  
Harry stared blankly at them, and then smiled, "Hey! No hard feelings, k? We've always been friends!"  
  
Hermione beamed, "Yeah, That's one thing Crystal couldn't take!"  
  
They all laughed, but they didn't know that they were being watched. By two pairs, of cold, evil, angry, green eyes.  
.  
..  
...  
....  
...  
..  
.  
Wednesday came, and there was an intense feeling on the golden trio. They still haven't solved the riddle yet, and time was running out.  
  
"Oh! This is crazy!" Ron groaned, slamming his book shut. The three best friends have been up all night everyday trying to figure out what the hell the answer was. They recieved five detentions from Snape(two from him. Don't ask me why), Mcgonagall, and Trelawney cause they've fallen behind their work. And they recieved a lot of projects from all the teachers for not listening to their lessons. Now they were in the library, all doing their projects and finding the answers all at the same time. Hermione's eyes were puffy, and Harry was snoring his head off, while Ron was browsing some answers in a book that was unrelated to anything they were doing. Suddenly, they heard laughter from behind some of the shelves, and didn't have to guess who it was. They whirled around and saw Crystal grinning at them. Hermione tried to stand up but Ron grabbed hold of her.  
  
"You pathetic little coward!" Hermione hissed, through gritted teeth.  
  
Crystal laughed again, and held up three fingers, "Three more days, and the time's up my little cherry blossoms."  
  
Harry woked up so suddenly, he thought he was still dreaming. He looked up, saw Crystal, and glared at her. Crystal just sneered wickedly. Then, she turned to Hermione. "So, 'think you're still good enough for the boy who lived?"  
  
"What?" Hermione snapped, irritated.  
  
Crystal sneered again, and walked towards her. Hermione backed up, her hands in her robes. "Oh, you're so ready for everything mud-blood!" She gave a wicked grin, and took Hermione's chin by two fingers. "Why don't we make this game a little interesting?" Hermione just glared, so Crystal continued. "If I lose, I'll cut Harry's strings..."She whispered."Permanently."  
  
Hermione looked at her. "And if you win?"  
  
Crystal let go, walked over to Harry and closed in on him. "If I win..." She held his chin up, and gave him a light kiss on the lips. People gasped all around them. Hermione stood up and tried to pounce on her, but Ron kept holding her. Harry looked shock as Crystal let go. "...I get to keep him and use him as my own little play toy." And without another word, she walked away.  
  
Hermione stomped her foot so hard, they all thought that she put a hole through it. She tried to run after her, but Ron didn't let go. "I don't care! I don't need a wand! I'm gonna kill her with my bare hands!"  
  
Harry wiped his mouth with his right sleeve. "Crap! Totally crap!" He gave a small spit.  
  
Hermione snarled, and Ron said, "Let's get out of here!"  
  
For the rest of the day, Hermione was in a very, very bad mood. Malfoy kept pissing her off, and when Proffesor Binns wasn't looking, she slapped him hard in the face, with a 4 rolled up long piece of parchment. Harry, and the rest of the Gryffindors, snickered. Malfoy touched his cheeks, which were red raw, shock of what just happened.  
  
"Nice move Hermione!" Ron decalred, gleefully.  
  
"Shut up!" Hermione snapped. Ron looked taken aback, and Hermione continued looking into space.  
  
Harry and Ron both looked at each other, and Harry whispered, "Man! I've never seen her stress like this before!"  
  
"Ditto!"  
.  
..  
...  
....  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
.  
Walking silently towards the library, a cloaked figure hurried as Mdm. Pince , the librarian, was about to close it. She blendid in in the darkness, and without the librarian suspecting a thing, she slipped inside.  
  
She went to the restricted area, took out her wand, and whispered, "Alohamora!" Then, like a snake's movement, she slithered inside the locked door.  
  
When, she was inside, she took off her hood, and Crystal's raven black hair swayed gently, as a whoosh of air, greeted her warm face by the window. Then, her eyes turned shades of light green. She held her hands high above, and began to chant words. Then in the night sky, The stars began to connect, each turning green when they did.They turned in to a huge star with ten triangular sides(a/n: I am so sorry! I don't know how to explain it, k?). The middle of the star suddenly turned bright green, and a shapeless form started to go down Crystal's outstreched arm. Then, when it was close enough, it landed on her shoulders(a/n:sowi!), and the form turned into a black coloured phoenix. It looked a lot like Fawkes but it was much smaller than he is(a/n: you know how big he is!), though looks can be decieving. It's beady eyes stared at its master waiting for instructions. Crystal smiled, and gently place her at the top on one of the shelves. The bird gave a little chirp, and watched as her master rummaged into one of the shelves.  
  
"Let's see here," she whispered. She turned to the magnificent bird and said, "Help me out here Luba!"  
  
As if understanding what she said, the bird stretched his wings and began to soar, glowing blood red. It's eyes turned to red as it soared towards the shelves. Crystal continued rummaging towards the high shelves of hundreds of hundreds of books. Then, she found it. "Here we go!" she hissed, smiling wickedly. The bird then cam back to her, and landed on her shoulders. It stared as Crystal openned the book, flipping page to page. "Yep! This is what Hermione was talking about." In her arms held the book intitled 'Puppeteer Lock Spell'. Looking at Luba, she whispered, "She doesn't know who she's gonna be messing with."  
.  
..  
...  
....  
...  
..  
.  
Saturday came, and there was tension in the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Hermione, and Ron just looked at each other, wearing worried looks on their faces. They were sorrounded by hundreds of hundreds of books. Finally, Ron slammed the one he was holding in his hands, which he was trying to read. "It's hopeless. It's over."  
  
"No, it's not..." Hermione muttered, staring at Ron slowly, her eyes telling him to back off.  
  
"Yes, it is," Ron ignored her. "It's over, I give up." He started to stand up.  
  
"No," Hermione's voice rose up, "You come back hear Ronald Weasley!"  
  
"There's no hope Hermione, we only have, "He estimated. "About six hours to figure the bloody riddle."  
  
Hermione fummed, and then stood up. "Why can't you have a little faith Ron!"  
  
Ron glared at her, and replied,"There's no hope, don't you understand?" He walked out the Gryffindor common room. Hermione, without thinking, ran towards him, cursing(a/n: oh what the hell-)  
  
Harry got up, and once he did, his head ached, and as if someone was controlling him, he walked out the door without him knowing.  
  
Ron walked as fast as he could, his big feet stomping on the ground in each step. Hermione was catching up to him. Then, she finally got hold of his skinny arms, and backed him up the wall. Then, she raised one finger, "Do you know what your bloody problem is Ronald Weasley?" she hissed.  
  
Ron whispered, beginning to get pissed off. "No! Why don't you tell me? You're always so good at explaining!"  
  
Hermione slapped him hard. Ron looked tacken aback at first, then glared. "I've always wondered why I'm friends with you." Hermione growled.  
  
"Fighting again, are we?"  
  
They looked 'round, and saw Crystal leaning against the wall, casually flicking her wand, her eyes twinkling maliciously. "What the hell do you want?" Hermion snapped. "We still have six hours okay? So just leave..." then she stopped. Crystal's smile grew wider.  
  
"I'd like you to meet someone that might be quite familiar to you," Crystal announced, and once she stopped talking, footsteps were heard, coming there way. They looked around, and saw that it was Harry. His eyes were glowing dark green. He continued staring into space.  
  
"Wha-" Hermione and Ron were blasted towards an empty classroom, and toppled on a desk. Hermione hit her back on the edge of a teachers table, and she could heard her spine crack. She groaned in dismay as she tried to stand up. Hermione stared angrily at Crystal, and said, "I know everything you're doing."  
  
Crystal laughed. She suddenly glowed, and began to rise up, Harry along with her. "Tell us then Hermione."  
  
Hermion staggered. Then began to explain. "My first clue was the book, 'Puppeteer Lock spell'. When I was explaining it to the others, I began to think to myself 'if Crystal did used this book, why's the book with me?' There was only one copy on each book that came from the Restricted Area. So I checked on it again, and found out only one book was missing aside from this one. 'Puppeteer Lock spell Volume 2'. And Mdm. Pince never knew who took it. And I was too clever to be tricked that way. "She gave a faint smile. "You got me there Raven."  
  
Crystal stared at her, then said, "And what was the other clue?"  
  
Hermione winced in pain but continued, "The other one was so simple. Whenever Harry becomes your puppet, I never see you around...well, a couple of times actually. And then I saw that Harry only becomes a puppet when he's angry with Ron or me. And the riddle that you gave to us gave me another piece of the puzzle. The bomb is Harry and the switch is youself. The one you treasured the most and if you lose this, you will also lose your dignity. The most precious thing to you the most...is yourself!"  
  
And as Hermione said the answer, there was a small hum, like a song, but Crystal's eyes were glowing bright green, and she was very, very angry. "Not this time..."she whispered, glowing even brighter. Crystal then she her hands, and began to chant unfamiliar words to Ron, but Hermione knew what they all mean. And it wasn't a good thing either.  
  
"Ku hu gan wu si rin a su nu mi sa yu ni san wei li kun chi...('By the power of the sun, moon, and star... I stand before here, to give you my gift. Face me now, oh God of the underground, prince of evil, teacher of darkness and hater of light. Hear me DIABLO!)" she chanted, her eyes glinting. Hermione whipped out her wand, and cried, "Chroptus!(a/n:'made that up:)  
  
At once, the spell hit Crystal and her spell backfired. She screamed in rage. Ron, who was looking at them in shock, asked Hermione, "What the hell's going on?"  
  
Hermione glared at the frustrated Crystal. "Simple! She's doing some kind of ancient magic from the dark arts, to gain power. But to do that, she needed to find a candidate that is powerful among the rest. The first person that must have crossed her mind was Harry. So, eventually she used Harry,"Hermione screwed up her face, and continued, "But I don't know why she needed the Puppeteer Lock spell to do it. I mean, she can simply just do it by the Voodoo spell."  
  
Crystal growled, and glowed even brighter. "I'll tell you why!" And then a thick black smoke erupted next to her, and Luba, the phoenix appeared before their very eyes. Without a second thought, the phoenix raised its long tails, and it stretched towards Hermione and Ron and wrapped around them, and raised them from the floor. "I've been trying to use that spell to block out Harry's mind! But to do that, he has to be emotionless, depressed, and always sad. But with you two around, I have to use the Puppeteer Lock Spell volume 2 until I gain enough power to control over him. To use the spell, he has to feel hate, anger, and depression. So whenever you and Ron argue, I make sure that I'm always close to you, but not close enough to be noticed. And then, I say an incantation, when Harry feels nuisance, that means I can control him whenever I want. And now that he's my puppet, there's nothing you can do about it little girl!  
  
She gave a cruel laugh as the truth sank into them. And now, I'm gaining to be more and more powerful than ever! Harry is now my puppet, and I can do anything I want with him! Shall I give you a demonstration?"  
  
Hermione tried to struggle, but it was too strong. "But we musn't do it here... " Crystal tought for a minute, then said, "I know just the place!"  
  
And with a flick of her wand, they disappeared.  
.  
..  
...  
....  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
.  
This is getting more and more intense! Best chapter I had so far.  
R&R!!!! Please!


	11. battle between good and evil

mwuahahahahaha!  
R&R! please!  
.  
..  
...  
....  
.....  
....  
...  
..  
.  
There was a shrill scream, then Hermione appeared out of nowhere, and landed on the ground, face-down. "OWWW..." Hermione groaned, feeling blood trickling down her forehead. Ron landed fifty feet away from her, and before she could find out if he was okay or not, bars suddenly appeared and trapped him inside. "Ron!" She tried to stand up, but failed. Crystal landed next to her with grace. "You know, Hermione? You've been pissing me off for a long time now." she whispered, her eyes glowing. Hermione looked up at her, but said nothing. "And I don't want you to spoil the fun, fun-sucker."  
  
Hermione rolled over so her back was on the ground. "W-what exactly are you gonna-d...do?" She groaned in pain.  
  
Crystal stared at her, and began to grin wickedly. "I'm gonna show you what I'm gonna do once I control the whole Wizardring world!"  
  
Hermione looked at her in confusion, and asked, "W-what?"  
  
Crystal laughed. "Oh Hermione, are you slow, or just plain stupid? What the hell do you think I'm gonna use my powers for? To rule the whole Wizardring world! Maybe even the whole world!" she gave another cruel laugh.  
  
Hermione stared at her in shock.  
  
Crystal then stopped to think for a minute, then she smiled. "But first, I'll give you a little demonstration.!" she casually flicked her wand, and Hermione had a funny sensation on her body. Then, she stood up without wincing, or crying out with pain. She looked taken aback. She stared at Crystal, and Crystal flicked her wand again. A whoosh of air made Hermione almost lost her balance, and when she looked up, Harry was standing in front of her, his eyes glowing white. "Wh-what's going on?" she asked, with surprise.  
  
Crystal's smile widened, and then announced, "I'll give you a chance to defeat Harry....if you ever can defeat him.....and when he's defeated, the spell will break.But there's a zero hundred percent that you can defeat him."Crystal luaghed wickedly. Then she raised up her hands, and eight silked strings appeared in her hands. "I'll show you how a real Puppeteer will do with her puppet!" she lowered her hands, and raised them again quickly. At once, like a mechanical machine just turned on, Harry craned its neck and turned to his left side . He grabbed a huge boulder and, to Hermione's amazement, crushed it with his bare hands. "You're gonna be like that once we're through with you."  
  
Hermione walked silently, watching Harry, who stared back at her. Crystal grinned behind her, then, she raised one finger, and muttered, "Let the battle begin!"  
  
Harry whipped out his wand from the inside pocket of his robes, and cried, but it wasn't his voice. It was like there were two people that was speaking at the same time. "Rictusempra!"  
  
"Protego!" Hermione shouted.  
  
Crystal and Harry growled, and cried out, "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Hermione didn't have a time to react. She got hit in the chest, and whirled several times high in the air, before hitting the solid ground. Hermiome groaned in pain and she tried to stand up but failed. And then a photographic memory flashed in her mind.  
  
#Flashback#  
  
They were in the boy's dormittory, and Harry just woke from his sleep. Hermione and Ron ran like hell when they found out what happened to him. They burst into the room, Hermione's eyes breaming with tears. "Oh Harry! What happened? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yo! No hard feelings man!" Ron said beginning to turn red. "It was just that I was kind of a little mad at Herms, that's all. Please don't get mad!"  
  
Harry cut Ron off before he could say another word. "Before you say anything, I have something to say!"  
  
And he told them.  
  
#End of Flashback#  
  
A place where there were rocks, cliffs, and hot lava. Hermione looked at the sorroundings, and saw that this was what Harry saw in his dream. It was the future. Hermione grimaced in pain, and tried to get up, but Harry raised his wand once more, and said, "Incarcerous!"  
  
Ropes binded Hermione's feet and when Harry raised his hands, the ropes rose up with Hermione at the end, her whole body dangling in mid air with only her feet two prevent her from falling. "Ah! Let me go! Harry! Snap out of it! Let go of me!"  
  
Harry, and Crystal's voice said, "With pleasure!" they swung the rope and the impact made Harry release Hermione from it, and she went sailing to the other side. She lay still unable to move, because of the pain. Crystal lowered her hands, then raised them up slwoly, with her index and middle finger raised. Harry started to rise up and slowly went to the almost-unconcious Hermione. He picked her up, but there was still strength in her. Slowly, she whispered, "I don't want to hurt you Harry, but I'm sorry."  
  
"Furnunculus!"  
  
Harry was blasted away from Hermione and hit the wall hard. He lay there, as still as a statue. Hermione groaned in pain, and with success, she got to her feet. She kept pointing her wand at Harry's chest in case he makes any sudden movements. Crystal shrieked with rage, and Hermione looked up just in time to duck a huge rock soaring towards her. "I will not be defeated by some puny nerdy booked-worm mud-blood!" She whipped out her wand, and screamed, "Rictusempra!"  
  
Hermione was blasted towards the wall and hit her head hard. Blood trickled down her lips. Her eyes stayed unfocused, and she tried to get up, but Crystal pinned her down. "You're pissing the bloody hell out of me, mudblood! And you don't want me to be angry," she whispered. She pointed her wand in Hermione's chest, and said, "Crucio!"  
  
Hermione shrieked in pain. It was nothing she had ever felt before. It was beyond pain. She wanted to end it. She wanted to die. To just get it over with. It was like her insides were tearing apart. Crystal flicked her wand, with a smug look on her face. Hermione lay on the floor, writhing in pain. Crystal laughed cruelly. She kicked Hermione in the stomache. Hermione groaned in pain, and she tried to get up, but Crystal kicked her once more, and it really did hurt like mad. "Get up you foolish mud blood!"  
  
Hermione mutterd something. "What? I can't hear you?" Crystal taunted.  
  
"I..." her words trailed off. "I- do-not-want-" she got up shakily. Only one eye can be seen in her face because of the shadows. "I-do-not-want-to-be-called-a- MUD BLOOD!" she took her wand, and bellowed, "Expelliarmus!"  
  
It hit Crystal in the chest, and she skidded to a stop fifteen feet away from her. She dropped down the floor, with one knee. There was moments of silence. And then she whispered, "It is unforgivable.... it is unforgivable...." she straightened up, glowed and dust and blood vanished from her body with a snap of her fingers. She screamed, "UNFORGIVABLE!" before punching Hermione in the stomache. She was very strong. Hermione's pupils grew smaller as she recieved the punch, then she spit out blood, and Crystal kicked her in the stomache once more. Hermione graoned and screamed at the same time. She landed with a sickening "CRUNCH"! Every inch of her body was aching, and she knew half of her bones were broken. Just think what Mdm. Pomfrey would say when she saw her in such state. This time, she couldn't get up. She was like a broken thing, damage beyond repair. She spat out blood, and began coughing. Her throat was dry, she was hot from the place. Her robes sticked to her skin.

Crystal was laughing softly somewhere near her. "What's this? I see that you're cowering before me! What's the matter? Is little Ms. Know-It-All giving up? " Crystal gave a cruel laugh. "I thought you can solve everything!"  
  
But Hermione wasn't listening. Looking up with all her might, she stared at the robot liked friend she once had. She choked, but began to talk, or better yet, whisper at Harry who stood there, emotionless, and looked as if he didn't notice a thing. "Harry, if you can hear me...p...please...you...you're the only...o...ne that can save us." Crystal saw what she was doing, and laughed. However, she let Hermione continue. "P...please Haarry..." Harry stayed on his spot.  
  
Hermione moved a muscle, flinched in pain when it hurt like hell, and continued, " Remember...at..th...the dor...mittory...? w...we ask...asked for for....giveness...and yo...you just wiped...o...our sad ex...pres...sions...when...y...you to...told us...we'll a...always b...be friends? y...W...we pr..promised that....t...to each o...other Harry....a...and I said...THAT'S ONE THING CRYSTAL COULDN'T TAKE AWAY FROME US!!!!!" It gave Hermione the feeling of pain beyond imagination when she shouted those words. But she wasn't done yet. "HARRY! YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!" her words cut through Harry's inside, but before Crystal could notice anything, Harry's eyes became unfocused. he flinched a little but before he can move any of his body again, Crystal raised the strings, and Harry went rigid. But Hermione finally figured out how to free Harry from the spell. But when she tried to get up, Crystal pinned her down, and Hermione groaned in pain, as it shot everywhere up and down her body. "It's too late Hermione, you lose!"  
  
Hermione glared at her furiously, and whispered menacingly, "You know what? Nobody wins unless somebody says so...And I say that its not over yet!" And full of determination and strength from her trapped, unconcious friend, and the friend she knew will not betray her, she slowly got up, wincing now and then, her bones cracking, as if trying to raconnect themselves to each other. She gave Crystal a deathly glare, and whispered, "You want Harry? You have to come through me,"she nodded to Ron, "And him first!"  
  
Crystal didn't show no emotion, and she stared at Hermione with those big, green eyes. Those haunting, shallow, emotionless eyes. And finally, she raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Well, why don't we find out then?" she raised her thumb, and Harry turned around, and walked towards Hermione. Seeing this, she slowly backed up.  
  
"Please Harry, you have got to remember!" there was another glint in Harry's eyes. "We're friends! And that's one thing Crystal could not take from us!"  
  
Crystal glared, raised four fingers, and chanted something that Hermione couldn't hear. Harry charged towards Hermione and she didn't have time to escape. He punched Hermione hard on the ribs. The pain was unbearable. She thought she was dead. But she wished she was.  
  
Let the pain go. Let it all end, I want it to end! Please! she thought, her eyes half closed.  
  
#  
##  
###  
####  
###  
##  
#

Harry was someplace he didn't know. He looked around as if trying to know where he was. But there was only darkness. It was engulfing him, and Harry wanted it to stop. Sitting like a helpless little boy, he whispered to himself, "Help! I'm trap! Somebody help me!" he just stayed in that position, until he heard footsteps.  
  
He looked up, got to his feet, and began to run. "HELP! Can you help me!" There were muffled shouts. "Help! Is somebody there? Can you help me?"  
  
He tried to make out the words but all he can hear was 'come', 'hold', and 'no'. "Is somebody there? Help me!" It was only now that he heard laughter for the first time. But it wasn't merry nor anything happy, it was cruel, mean, and evil. Harry tried to cover his ears but the laughter just grew louder. "NO! STOP!......."  
#  
##  
###  
####  
###  
##  
#  
Crystal laughed. It echoed through the cave, and it seemed like there were thousands of Crystals luaghing their heads off. "And here I thought you were challenging! But I thought wrong! And now," she lifted her four finger slowly. "...It's time for you to die!"  
  
Harry walked towards Hermione, and picked her roughly from the floor. Hermione shrieked but Harry just tightened his grip. He lifted her up above his head and carried her towards the cliff. She tried to jerk free, but Harry ignored. She screamed her head off trying to fall off his grip. They stopped at the edge of a cliff, where there was hot lava pouring out in differnt direction below.

Oh God no! Hermione thought as she recalled what Harry said. She continued screaming until Harry dugged his finger deep into her skin, and she stopped, feeling more pain.  
#  
##  
###  
##  
#  
Harry watched Hermione a look of dismay on his face. "No!"  
#  
##  
#  
  
Crystal laughed in victory, and slyly said, "Kill! I want to see in my own eyes how good you are in obeying..."  
  
He lifted her, about to throw her down. Hermione was sobbing. Then, he heard her. "Please...You have to remember...Re...member... You have a choice...you can change the future..you can ch...choose...remember Harry...friends..." and before she passed out, he heard her last three words, "...'til the end..."  
#  
##  
#  
Something inside Harry snapped him out. "Remember...Friends til the end..." then his eyes focused. "Ofcourse! We've always been friends! ALWAYS HERMIONE!"  
#  
##  
#  
And Harry's strings was cut off from Crystal's hands, who looked shock. Green light shot out from his body, and Harry's eyes returned to normal once more.  
  
"Yes Hermione! I remember!" Before he lost his balance, he stepped back and lowered Hermione on the ground. He helped her sat up, and Hermione's eyes openned with a small smile on her face. "I knew you could do it Harry!" They hugged each other tightly.  
  
But it was far from over.  
  
Crystal screamed in rage, ran to them, pushed Harry roughly aside ,who hit his head on a rock and felt woozy, grabbed Hermione, and the two of them began to fight, clawing each other, punching, kicking, screaming, biting. Harry tried to get up, but he felt a little dizzy. He watched as the two girls battled out on who will win. They were at the edge of the cliff.  
  
And then, something happened...  
  
Crystal slipped, grabbed Hermione and they both fell towards the sea of lava.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Harry screamed, ran towards the vanishing robes, and grabbed.  
%  
%%  
%%%  
%%%%  
%%%%%  
%%%%  
%%%  
%%  
%  
drum roll if you please! ##################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################  
  
do you know what Harry grabbed? he he you'll have to find out in the nxt chapter! 


	12. It's over

ok, so where were we? Ah yes...  
  
#LAST CHAPTER#  
  
Crystal screamed in rage, ran to them, pushed Harry roughly aside ,hit his head and felt woozy, grabbed Hermione, and the two of them began to fight, clawing each other, punching, kicking, screaming, biting. Harry tried to get up, but he felt a little dizzy. He watched as the two girls battled out on who will win. They were at the edge of the cliff.  
  
And then, something happened...  
  
Crystal slipped, grabbed Hermione and they both fell towards the sea of lava.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Harry screamed, ran towards the vanishing robes, and grabbed......  
  
Chapter 12  
  
...Hermione's arm before she slipped from view. She clung for dear life, where as Crystal held on to a tiny rock, that she can dug her nails into. She didn't forget that she could fly. But to make yourself soar like Super-man, you have to have full determination, and concentration. Crystal forgot everything, but just clung on, her green eyes widen in fear. Luba wasn't anywhere around to help her. She was near enough to reach out for Hermione's outstreched hand who was trying to help her (a/n: well, waddaya kno?).  
  
"Grab my hand! Come'n Crystal! Grab...grab on!" Hermione cried.  
  
Crystal tried again, and this time, caused her her life. Her hand slipped, and she fell down screaming. She hit the hot lava with a sickening "THWOK"!. Hermione gasped, and almost let go of Harry. This time, they had a very bad problem. Harry was losing his strength, Hermione was in too much pain to try and grab hold. "Her...mione! D...don't let g..go!" Harry groaned, trying to pull her up. "Come...on Hermione! Please! Just try to ...grab hold..."  
  
Hermione swung her body, and tried to reach Harry's hand with the hand she tried to give to Crystal. She had it, but when her shoulder ached, she let go, making the other hand that Harry was grabbing slipped off. "No!" Harry cried pulling with all his might. But he was too weak to even flinch. He was getting dizzier. And if this continues, he was gonna let go of Hermione, and he didn't want that to happen.  
  
Hermione sensed his fear, and she too cried out in worry, "D...don't let go!"  
  
The lava below them was bobbling, giving that sickening , "BLOP!", "BLOP!" sound.  
  
Hermione cried out as her robe started to split int two. "AHHH!!!!"  
  
"Hermione..." Harry whispered groaning.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
Then, her hand slipped. "NO!"  
  
Hermione shrieked and was cut off, when somebody else caught her hand.  
  
"Ron!"  
  
Ron, with a look of determination, shouted, "Don't you give up on us HERMS!"  
  
Hermione's eyes were dirty, mixed with mud and tears. She didn't want to die. She was wrong. She wantd to live. To live a happy life to the two people she loved, especially Harry. She tried again, failed, and she whimpered. "I can't!"  
  
Harry, who regained some of his strength, lay down on the ground reaching for Hermione's arm. "You're not gonna die! Not before I can kiss you!"  
  
Hermione and Ron both looked taken aback. "You're not gonna give up like that Hermione!" Hermione looked at the handsome green eyed boy. Harry stretched his arm even lower, and cried out, "REACH!"  
  
Hermione felt a powerful sensation that surged up and down her body, and now, full of new strength and determination, she swung again, and this time got hold of Harry's hand, and pulling her with great difficulty, Ron and Harry succeeded on getting Hermione out of harm's way. She landed on Harry's body, and the two of them fell on the ground, Harry's back was on the ground. They were silent for a minute, Hermione's head resting on Harry's chest. She was crying again. Harry hugged her close, and whispered, "It's over. Shh...She's gone...it's over Hermione...Don't worry."  
  
Hermione raised her head with great difficulty, stared at the boy that was her best friend, the boy that she so most cared, and the boy that she had a crush for so long. "About that thing you said that I can't die, not before you can kiss me...did you really mean...?"  
  
Harry gave her a weak smile. "We'll have to find out now shall we?"  
  
And he raised her head to Hermione and kissed her softly. They looked at each other for a second, before Harry placed a hand on her face, carressing it, and kissed her passionately this time.  
  
Ron dropped on the ground, exhausted, and when he saw the two little love birds making out, he groaned, and placed a hand on his head. He waved an impatient hand, and muttered, "Get a room!"  
  
Hermione and Harry both laughed uncontrollably, and Harry lowered his head, and Hermione lowered hers at his chest giggling.  
  
Harry, groaned, "I don't know about you two, but I can't wait to get to sleep in my bed."  
  
Ron got up, and helped his friends on their feet. He looked around, and asked, "So, got any idea on how the hell we're gonna get out of here?"  
  
Harry looked around, thought for a moment, picked a small rock, pointed his wand, and said, "Portus."  
  
Hermione was about to protest that he doesn't have authority for that, when Harry cut her off. "I don't think the Ministry would mind. With a situation like this, they'd do anything to get me out of here."  
  
They touched the rock, as Harry whispered, "Three...two...one..."  
  
Harry felt the familiar sensation of a hook being jerked behind his navel. Everything around them disappeared, and they were flying forwards in a whirlwind of colour and sound...  
  
%  
%%  
%%%  
%%%%  
%%%  
%%  
%

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were all in the hospital, taking cared of by Mdm. Pomfrey. Just as Hermione predicted, Mdm. Pomfrey was fussing about all her bruises. "My god, what did that Crystal do to you?"  
  
Hermione cringed. "Let's just say, she did what she did, and she repaid for what she did."  
  
Mdm. Pomfrey looked at them curiously, but shrugged it off.  
  
An owl suddenly flew inside, and dropped a letter in Hermione's lap.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione teared it openned, and gasped.  
  
Before they knew it, Ron and Harry huddled close to Hermione and read, and they just stared at each other:  
  
#THIS ISN'T OVER YET#  
  
tO BE CONTINUED  
  
%  
%%  
%%%  
%%%%  
%%%%%  
%%%%  
%%%  
%%  
%

Don't think that there isn't a sequel in this story. this is going to be more intrsting he he  
  
check out my other stories as well!  
  
#til death do us apart  
  
#Harry potter and the ancient secrets of carcaptors  
  
and a poem intitled:  
  
#when he's gone, the world turns its back to you  
  
please check it out!


End file.
